


Dance

by ComposerEgg



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/ComposerEgg
Summary: There is music in the air.And Music too.A story of Joshua and Neku, told in two performances, and a dance.
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Sakuraba Neku
Comments: 25
Kudos: 40





	Dance

There is music in the air.

And Music too.

Melodies flowing from the violin as Joshua plays the song. _Neku’s_ Song. Flowing together with the sounds they both hear.

He’s smiling, eyes closed as Neku watches him in their apartment, The one shared between all six of them. Neku’d say Josh didn’t know he was there, but they’d both know that’s a lie, _Right, Josh?_

The impression of rolled eyes, and a soft, _Yes, Dear_ , meets his mind, Joshua never faltering on the strings.

Neku is more than happy to lean against the wall and watch as his Partner performs, warmth melting through him at the sight, the sounds. The time and dedication spent on this, learning how to play for him. The performance the first time had been _astounding_.

WildKat, two years after the Long Game, one and a half years after Josh finally decided to show his face. They were still kids, back then, laughing and dancing around each other. Back when Neku’s heart started jumping like Dixiefrogs, and fought against his chest just as hard, trying to leap out. Nerves stuttering through his veins. Because it’s hard enough having a _crush_ , and worse still having one on the boy who _shot you_.

But then Josh performed _that_. With the same soft smile he holds now, and when Josh opened his eyes, and pierced Neku with his gaze, Neku’s heart _stopped_ (thankfully only _metaphorically_ , that time).

Neku caught the jittery hands, then. The sparks jumping on Josh’s skin, _literally_ , as he held himself in the RG, force of will keeping him tuned down. _Joshua’s Music_ , skirting his own in the air. And well....

As Neku steps forward, now, and kisses Josh’s lips, it’s not hard to remember the first time they did this. Even five years later, it’s still hard to imagine ending up this lucky, living with the family he’s found. The family he’s _made_.

Joshua sets his violin aside, and laughs. “Someone’s feeling sappy, today.”

“Oh, you can’t deny that you love it,” Neku fires back, no burn in his heat.

Instead, together, they dance. Two Partners, in Sync.

Their Music surrounds them, intertwines, matches their moves step for step. Guides the beat of their dance. Paints the picture of their choices, made each day, to Fuse their existence to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> SO HOW BOUT THAT FUCKIN ANNOUNCEMENT YALL???? IM SCREAMING!!!!
> 
> If you liked this, drop me a comment below, I love feedback! Also, if you liked this, I've got like, 40 more TWEWY fics in backlog for yall!
> 
> [For statements about transformative works based on mine and concrit, check out my profile page linked here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/profile)  
> (summary: I love it all)
> 
> [For info about my twewy discord server (including rules accessible outside the server itself) check out this link!](https://composeregg.tumblr.com/post/185734395826/)


End file.
